High school gone bananas?
by happysquirrel99
Summary: Sierra Martin is a weirded out high schooler who just found out she is moving in three weeks. What will she do if she found out she is moving right next to Shuichi and his band?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The begging of the end.

Hey! My name is Sierra, Sierra Martin. I have aqua blue eyes and silk black hair. I am pretty slim and slender and I look weirder than other kids. My skin is very very pale. Some people say I could model but I for one think they're just sucking up. I have two best friends Jessie who had beautiful whitish blonde hair and who always wore pink and is very positive. My other friend is the total opposite. He's handsome and his name is Damien. It means the devil. He's pretty psycho but in a cool way.

He listens to death metal and is in a rock band that I see him in every Saturday. (They're great) He has black hair just like me and black eyes. He's into blood and gore just like every other guy.

I for one am nothing like my friends.

Although Damien and I are teased often if we were soul mates but we are nothing alike and we are the craziest and weirdest combo of friends you could ever dream of. When I grow up all I could ever think of were instruments. I have been trying to get a job as tutoring future guitarists or pianists. My friends have always pushed me to do that except my style is so different. I clash my clothes until I look ridiculous, my hair is in my face and I have split ends, and I listen to music like Damien but I am a vegetarian and I am a total pacifist like Jessie. Jessie and I pretty much hang out like we're sisters. We practically can't breathe without each other. She's over almost like every night, but on the other hand Damien and I have been friends for ever. (Ever in the sense of our mothers being pregnant together)

Yea I know, that long. See you can't miss parentheses! They're very important kiddies! At last the last day of school finally finished! It was a beautiful day and I knew I was almost home. Damien and I always walked home together. It's nice to have a neighbor as good as him. He's a great listener to everything I say.

"Bye Damien!" I said with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and I saw a sign. I couldn't really read it clearly. I came closer and noticed a "for sale" sign on the grass. I ran inside and my mom was shaking hands with a realtor. "Mom are what is this all about!" I said screaming. "Excuse me can I have a word with my daughter?" she said rationally. "Why didn't you even talk to me mom?" I said with tears slowly running down. My voice was cracking through the argument. I can't believe my mom didn't even ask me. "Yes honey. We're moving."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I still couldn't believe it. I am going to a new school, new neighborhood, new everything. My mom didn't even have the nerve to tell me the biggest move of my life! My own house!

I was really sad. Usually when I'm sad I would read in the windowsill. My windowsill is perfect and unique. It has a large opening like a chair that is curved rounded. I sat in it and opened the window.

I'm so lucky Damien is always there his house was shaped the same way as mine. He has that opening in the windowsill also.

"Hey are you ok?" he said turning his ipod off.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" I said wiping a tear off.

"Why are you moving?"

"I don't know Damien."

"Will you be ok?"

"Yea I think so. I just hope there will be more Damien's out there."

"I'm sure there are." He said smiling.

We had talked for hours and hours. Mostly about what we'd do without each other.

"It's ok Sierra. You'll be fine without me." He said pretending to cry.

"Oh tear tear listen, my mom's calling me I'll be right back." I said sarcastically.

The cool thing is that we built a connection to my windowsill to his and we use it all the time. It's like a steel walkway to his house to mine.

I came down to listen to mom but I couldn't help but realize that THE WHOLE DOWNSTAIRS IS EMPTY! "MOM! Your-you're shrinking me! I can't even believe you hadn't even told me about anything!"

"Honey you have to understand my job doesn't give much pay at all and I couldn't pay the rent! I'm the only one in this family who has a job besides your father and he isn't here ok? I'm very sorry but we bought a house that I could afford.

That next day I had looked for job openings for hours. I suddenly had appointments for various interviews and applications to fill up. Jessie and I were supposed to go to a movie but I tried to call her but I blew her off I guess. I had found out later that the only place that would hire me was a clothing store in the closest mall. It will be hard because it's one of my favoritest stores EVER!

I suppose you already know what I'm talking about then. HELL YES! I had gotten a job at H & M which had just opened in my town. I was walking with my brown detective coat on and my favorite pair of lucky brand jeans on. My bag was heavy filled with dozens of my working papers and to top it all of it was FREEZING and my nose had been running for the past hour!

I had realized Damien had gone right passed me and I ran up to catch him. "Hey sorry about yesterday. I just got a job at H & M though and I got you a little present!" I said trying to cheer him up. I felt suddenly and oddly blushy and red when my hands were covering his eyes when I surprised him.

"Thanks, but this guitar pick is only for a fender." He said. I could almost feel drills running through me ears! Damn those picks were soooooo expensive!

"Oh well, sorry" I said kind of annoyed realizing my paycheck was already down the drain.

It was a moment of awkwardness and quiet.

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" he said blushing. Awww! His face got so cute when he blushed! "Like as a going away thing?" he said.

"Yes I'd love to." I said. And with that he held my hand knowing that what I agreed to probably wasn't just a friendly movie.


	3. Shortly awkward

Chapter 3: The awkwardest moment of story history.

Now that you are officially drawn in and part of my story you will experience how weird and awkward that movie was tonight.

He had taken me to a horror/scary movie that night. He knew how much I hated scary movies right?

It was somewhat cute and adorable how at the end he and I were both kind of scared. It was a little bit awkward because he and I knew this WASN'T just a regular friend movie night. He had tried to hold my hand when I was scared but he stopped whenever he would look at me. I don't know what that was about but whatever,

Later on he and I had ice cream and we took a walk to my house.

The walk was somewhat long but in my point of view it felt like a lifetime. We were about five minutes away to my house and he actually put the move on me, I couldn't believe it! He yawned and put his arm around my shoulder. I kind of knew that was the end of the line. We were teased very often that we were perfect together.

Except- we never really thought about it before. I guess it was nice. Although the walk was really really quiet. Here I knew I would get a little nervous about. It became my house and his. He stopped at my steps. We looked at each other for a while. We were nose touchingly close. (Yea it was really close) I was going to kiss his but I turned my head and I hugged him instead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that was the end of the awkwardest moment of story history.


End file.
